Wait This Can Happen?
by Scarlet Raindrop
Summary: Everything in Peach Creek is going perfectly. Except for when our resident and beloved nerd gets pregnant. Absolute chaos ensues. What will happen to the once calm kid of the cul-de-sac?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So hello you guys. This is my first** **ever fanfic. Please be nice. R&amp;R. Oh and there may be Mpreg in the (not so distant) future.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ED EDD 'N EDDY in any way shape or form. If I did Edd and Kevin would be screwing each other's brains out on every episode ever made.**

**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**KevEdd**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**

JUST ANOTHER DAY

"Hey Double Dork!" I heard Kevin yell to me from down the hallway.

I give a lopsided grin to the ginger football player. "Salutations Kevin. How are you this wonderful morning at school?" I ask as he reaches my locker.

He looks at me as if I had grown another limb. "Only you would be happy to be at school... While its cold outside... On a Monday morning." Kevin groans taking a sip of his coffee. I snort a laugh out. "So Dweeb, me Nat and Rave..." Kevin pauses. He sees my glare, and rephrases, "Ahem. Nat, Rave, and_ I_ are hanging out tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"And where will we, as you say, 'hang out' tomorrow?" I inquire.

"My house. My dad has work. So we'll have the house to ourselves." He winks and wiggles his eyebrows.

I laugh at his silly antics. Soon though, I feel a hand groping my backside and see a splotch of teal hair in the corner of my eye. "_Nathan Goldberg!_" I shriek. "_Remove you hands. Immediately!_"

Nat pouts. "It's Nat. And I couldn't help it. It just looked so squeezable and plump." He whines.

Meanwhile the red-headed jock is trying hard to hide his smile by scowling. "Nat stop trying to cop a feel from my boyfriend." Kevin fakes annoyance wrapping me in his strong muscular arms.

I huff and wiggle my way out of the embrace. "I should take my leave now. I wouldn't want to be late to class." Kevin and Nat groan in unison.

"Okay see you later babe." Kevin says as he kisses the tip of my nose. And I can't help the giggle that escapes me as he takes his leave.

"Yeah. See you later Double Delicious!" Nat chimes as he chases after Kevin.

"Really? Double Delicious? Nat is a total idiot." A feminine voice says.

Turning to face the voice, who I already know is Nazz, I smirk. "He is not a total idiot Nazz. Just a very... umm... high percentage optimism."

Nazz chuckles. "So, anyways, dude you're coming to the game Friday?" She asks. "Cause not to be pushy our anything, but we, like, can't win If you don't come."

"Of course I'll come. My boyfriend is only the captain of the football team and star quarterback. And, he only forcibly drags me too_ EVERY_ game."

"Ok dude. See ya later Double D!" Nazz says as she leaves for class.

_'Oh dear. I'd better go to class. The ready bell will be ringing in a couple of minutes.' _I think to myself rushing to the classroom.

**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**GAME TIME**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**

"TOUCHDOWN PEACH CREEK!" The breath everyone was holding in was let out. If you were in the visiting stands you were upset at the loss. But, if you were in Peach Creek's stands you were roaring with excitement over the win. For the first time in twenty years, the football team won the state championship game.

And if your boyfriend just so happened to score the winning touchdown, then he was definitely getting laid.

**A/N: Okay my lovely's this is chapter one. I know it's short. It'll get better. I swear on my OTP. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello you guys. I know I just started the story but it'll take me a while to update. My boyfriend is really sick. His body is rejecting the chemo so I want to spend some time with him before... Well you know. But anyways, thanks for the support to the story.  
I'll try to update in a couple of weeks or so.

_~~** Scarlet Raindrop **~~_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To start of thank you for reading and the well wishes to Alex (My baby... Omg I love him *squeal*). It makes me very happy and I appreciate it so much. So my little duckies R&amp;R. This story will have boyxboy/yaoi. Don't like don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ED EDD 'N EDDY in any way shape or form. If I did Edd and Kevin would be screwing each other's brains out on every episode ever made. Sorry, not sorry. **

_**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**KevEdd**~^~~^~****~^~~^~** _

REALLY NOW

_'Wow. I can't believe that he's ALL mine.' _I think.

Kevin is picking me up tonight for the 'Victory Bash'. It's being thrown in honor of the football team, who won the state championship game. And when I say Kevin went all out, just trust me on it.

At seven o'clock, on the dot I might add, Kevin and all his _Keviny-goodness_ walked in the front door (maybe he has a spare key, maybe he doesn't. who knows?).

It took all my will power not to cum at the sight of him. He had on a white skin tight V-neck tee shirt and a black pinstripe jacket. Plus, the dark denim jeans he had on made his ass look absolutely delectable.

_'Do we really need to go to the party? Maybe we can just stay here and have sex. Yup, that sounds fun.' _I think while still looking Kevin up and down.

"My eyes are up here babe" Kevin purrs, "And I know what you'd thinking. Come on, lets go."

"Do we have to Kevin? We can just skip the party and have our own fun." I whine.

He kisses the tip of my nose then shakes his head no. "Don't you think the team will notice the captain, also the person who scored the winning touchdown, is missing?" He asks pulling me towards the door. "Now come on. We have a party to go to."

I huff as he locks the door. "I still think it would be better to stay home." I mumble under my breath.

"Of course you do, you little sex kitten." He rolls his eyes and starts to walk down the street. "C'mon."

_**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**PartyTime**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**_

Walking in Nazz's house was insane. The music was deafening. Almost everyone had a red plastic cup, it's a high possibility that it some kind of alcohol is in it. You could practically taste the weed they were smoking in another room, probably the basement.

Suddenly the small, blonde-haired host jumps on Kevin. "Welcome dudes! I'm glad you guys are here!" Nazz squeals letting Kevin go and then doing the same to me.

"We would have been on time, but Edd here got a bit distracted." Kevin laughs out.

"I can see why." Nazz says laughing also.

I flush bight pink. "Let's go get a drink."

Nazz and Kevin laugh a bit more, then we make our way to the kitchen. When we get there Chad, a football player, hugs Kevin. "Bro! We made it." He says as his eyes water.

"Chad how much have you had to drink?" Kevin asks as Chad begins to cry.

"I'm sorry Kevin. I-I only had si-six cups of the rum punch." Chad stutters, sniffling.

"Umm, Chad. Maybe you should stay away from the punch kid. Go lay down in Nazz's room.

"O-okay. Bye guys. See you later." Chad waves then disappears upstairs.

"Was it me or was he drunk?" Kevin asks me. I couldn't hold my laughter anymore.

"That's my goal for the night." I laugh out.

"Oh really?" Kevin asks smiling. "Finally coming to the dark side. It only took, hmm, three years of my bad influence."

"A toast then!" Nazz says suddenly appearing with three cups. I didn't even see her leave the group to get the drinks. "To Double D's first drink EVER!"

"To his first drink!"

"To my first drink. Bottoms up." Surprisingly, the drink wasn't too strong. It tasted like fruit juice but warmed my throat as it went down. "It taste really good." I breathed.

"Yeah, I know dude. But only take small sips. It may taste harmless but it has a powerful kick." Nazz warns. "Well I gotta go, you know, be a host. See ya!"

"So you like it babe?" Kevin asks. He slides behind and wraps his arm around my waist.

I lean back into his strong chest, "Mhmm. It's not as bad as I thought it'd be. It was pretty tasty."

"Yean I know. Wanna dance?" Kevin smirks dragging me towards the living room.

"NO!" I screech.

"It's okay babe. Just move like this." He grabs my hips and makes them sway from side to side. "See you got it."

_'I can't believe he has me dancing.'_ I think. _'Oh god. I hope others aren't watching.' _

After an hour of dancing, I will never admit that I liked it, we start to look for Nat. When we have no luck finding him, Kevin drags me to the basement door.

"C'mon. I bet he's down here. Let's just cheek." Kevin whines.

"Fine." I huff. Kevin smiles and opens the door. Cloud after cloud of smoke wafts up into our faces. I regretfully follow Kevin down the stairs.

"And then she just drops to her knees and starts blowing me..." I hear as we reach the bottom of the steps.

"Yo Matt, ya seen Nat?"Kevin asks another guy from the team.

"Yah. He's over there with the rest of them. You come to hit the bong?"

"Sure, only if Edd can too." He smiles slyly.

"WHAT!? I will do no such thing Kevin Austin* Barr!" (I may have a mild obsession with the name Austin.)

"Ow. No need to yell. Okay you don't have to do it. Spoil sport." He pouts.

We walk towards the others and finally see the teal mop of hair we've been looking for.

"OMG! It's Kevin and Dee! Hi guys!" Nat squeals. "Wanna hit?"

"Yes." I say before Kevin can answer. Everyone goes quiet and looks completely shocked. "What? Even I have used pot once in my life." I say blushing red.

"Well then lets party!" Nat yells passing me the bong. I take a deep inhale, hold it, then let it out. Almost instantly, I get the fuzzy feeling and feel so relaxed.

"Way to go Edd!"

"Maybe the dork can party."

"Who knew mister 'follow the rules' smoked?"

Are all the things I heard the others say, so took another hit and passed it to Kevin.

"You really do amaze me." Kevin kisses me then hits the bong.

_**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**Later**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**_

Kevin and I sit there smoking and telling jokes for a long while. Suddenly, Kevin pulls me in his lap so I'm straddling him. He grabs the a back of my head and crashes his lips to mine. It felt so good and I let out soft moan.

"What was that for?" I ask when we break apart, both panting.

Kevin starts kissing, licking and biting my neck. "Cause I want you." He says then grinds his half-hard erection into mine.

"Oh Kevin!" I gasp out. "Ahhh... More."

"Wait, wait, wait! Please! For the love of god wait!" Matt yells.

Pouting, I ask, "Why? You're ruining the fun."

"If you two are going to fuck, do it at home! I don't wanna be scared for life!" Matt yells.

"Booo. You're no fun. Come on Kevin. I guess we're going home."

"Yes sir. Bye guys." Kevin says and stands, even though I was still in his lap. So automatically, I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Can I come?" Nat asks.

"Sure...Tomorrow afternoon. Goodbye everyone." Kevin sets me on the ground and grabs my hand.

We make our way up the steps and, by luck, we bump into Nazz.

"Hey dudes." She looks at our hands. "You guys are leaving. Okay see you later. Hope you had fun. Thanks for coming!"

"See you later Nazz." Kevin and I say and head out the door. After a good four hours, I finally get to have my fun.

**A/N: Okay guys that's the end of this chapter. Alex says hello everyone. Special thanks to Juls, the first person to review my story. Much love my darlings. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wanna give a special thanks to YinKeket. You rock and your reviews are so dorky and corky, but that's good not to mention adorable (****.****)... So my little darlings R&amp;R. There will be LEMON in this chapter. This story will have boyxboy/yaoi. Don't like don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ED EDD 'N EDDY in any way shape or form. If I did Edd and Kevin would be screwing each other's brains out on every episode ever made. Sorry, not sorry. **

_**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**KevEdd**~^~~^~****~^~~^~**_

_THIS IS HOW BABIES ARE MADE_

"Kevin cease and desists. Nnnnhh. I h-have to unlock the d-door." Oh my god. It's so hard to think. Kevin keeps kissing and biting my neck, and it's driving me crazy.

"But baby, you just taste so good." Kevin whispers against my, now, sensitive neck. "Mmmm. I could just devour you right here, right now. Sadly, I don't think you'd appreciate getting fucked into your front door." And the thought of Kevin actually doing this has my quivering. "Hmm. considering your reaction though, I just might do that." Kevin hums.

Not wanting that to happen, at the moment, I double my efforts to unlock the door. Finally, after struggling, I get the door unlocked. I give a sound of triumph but my victory didn't last long.

Kevin, for lack of a better word, shoves me into my home. His hands and lips are everywhere on me. Then, he sucks on the magical spot behind my ear and I can't keep in the filthy moan that tumbles from my lips.

"Kevin please." I moan.

"Please what _Eddward_?" He asks (_FINALLY!_) slipping his hands under my shirt. He pinches both my nipples and I could barely articulate a sentence. "Ahhh. N-not here. Room." I pant out.

"M'kay." Kevin hums. He turns me around and grabs the back of my thigh tugging it upwards. Understanding his silent message, I wrap my legs around his waist. He presses my back into the door and kisses me hard, locking it in the process.

Crossing the living room to the steps, we quickly make it to my bedroom.

Kevin marches over to the bed and tosses me on it. Though I don't know what causes me to, I giggle.

"Now _Eddward_," he purrs, "what dirty things do you want me to do to you?"

My giggles are immediately cut off as he comes over me. I whimper and tug Kevin down so ask of his weight is pressed on me. He kisses my already swollen and red lips, and grinds our matching erections together. Giving me the wonderful friction that has me seeing stars.

Pulling back he shakes his head no, continuously grinding his hips in to mine. "Ah ah ah. You have to tell me what you want." I can't keep in the frustrated groan that comes out of my mouth.

"Kevin... Please." I manage to choke out. My head is nothing but a jumbled mess and I can barely think straight.

"Please what baby? You gotta tell me what you want." Kevin tells me, but no that's not it. He smirks at me. The NERVE!

I open my mouth, ready to give him a piece of my mind and boy was he gonna get an ear fill, but I'm blinded by burning white pleasure. He thrusts his hips against mine sharply and pinches both my over-sensitive nipples. A silent scream is violently ripped from my throat and my back arches off the bed.

"Fu-Fuck! Touch me Kevin. For the love of all that's science, fucking touch me!" I squeal.

"With pleasure." And his hands and lips are just everywhere.

I didn't even realize he took off my shirt, or pants for that matter, until he trails his sinful tongue from my neck all the way down to the waistband of my black boxer briefs. He places teasing kisses just above my underwear and nips at my hip bone.

"Kevin, More." I can't help but whine. He looks up at me and his normally emerald eyes are almost completely black with lust.

Without hesitation, Kevin tears my underwear down my legs and has my cock in his mouth. "Ah!" I gasp and bury my hands in his thick locks. Inch by inch he takes me in until I feel myself hit the back of his throat. He bobs his head up and down and hums. "Close... So close." I chant over and over.

And suddenly that warm wet mouth is gone, and I groan at the loss. Without preamble, Kevin rolls me onto my hands and knees and drapes himself over my back.

Nipping the shell of my ear, Kevin hisses, "Now Eddward. I'm gonna fuck this tight little hole with my tongue. Then, I'm gonna pound you so long and hard that you'll forget your own name. The only thing you'll think is more, faster, harder, and Kevin. How does that sound to you?"

A wave of heat shoots down my spine and leaves my entire body tingling at the declaration. "Yes. Please!"

"Oh, still so polite." Kevin mumbles. Slowly he kisses his way down my spine, stroking his hands over my arms, ribs and thighs. He tweaks my nipples and rolls his hips against my bottom. I couldn't help but moan and rock back against him, desperate for every touch, but it wasn't enough.

"Oh God! Please!" I beg and it comes as a high-pitched keen. "More, I need more!" I whimper as he slowly begins to pepper wet open-mouthed kisses down my spine.

He finally reaches the place that was promised. He slowly drags his tongue down my crack. All I could do was gasp and moan as he licked slow circles around my hole. Pressing his lips against it, he let his hand travel under and cup my balls.

Loving the feeling of having a face pressed between my cheeks and a tongue fucking my hole, I couldn't help but rock into the hand that had now wrapped around my swollen member. Speeding up his strokes, Kevin let his tongue make a trail down to my balls and sucked one into his mouth. I nearly let out a scream and clenched the blankets in front of me, thrusting into the hand that held my member. I was already so close, I could feel the pressure building up. "I'm gon… Fuck… Gah…" I came as he felt a slick finger slip inside of me and couldn't hold back my scream as he hit my prostate head on.

I barely had time to come down from the high of my orgasm because before I knew it I felt the familiar stretch of Kevin's member. He slowly worked himself forward in to my channel an paused, with the tip tightly nestled against my prostate.

"Move." I whimper. And he does. He fucks me with abandon hitting my prostate with sharp accuracy in every thrust. It's not long before I cum again with Kevin following me shortly.

"That was fun." Kevin mumbles in my ear kissing my neck.

"Mummhumm. M'tired. Get off me, m'hot." I say swatting at him. He laughs and falls neth to me.

"Night babe." I hear right before I drift off to dreamland.

**ATTENTION**: Hello you guys. Crap I know I was supposed to update a loooooong time ago, but it's been real though lately. Alex had taken a turn for the worst and then passed so soon after. I needed time to grieve. It was so hard losing my support pillar. I do plan to finish the story just give me time. I love you guys sooooooo much. ㅠ.ㅠ

~~** Scarlet Raindrop **~~


End file.
